Dando vueltas al mundo
by colourfulwitch
Summary: Las siempre tranquilas señoritas de Tomoeda, empezaban una nueva etapa de su vida, lejos de su hogar. Un espíritu alocado y aventurero las invadía. llenas de ansias, más de algún lío deberían resolver en el proceso. / -Quién lo diría de ti Sakurita...- / Un nuevo camino lleno de situaciones inesperadas y mucho humor, donde en ocasiones, salir corriendo se vuelve tentador.


Hola! Esta nota inicial es sólo para dejar en claro que esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y yo sólo los uso como instrumento para liberar un poquito mi imaginación. Luego de la información de rigor, los dejo con la historia. Enjoy it c:

* * *

**El Mundo al Revés**

El viento corría por las calles de Tomoeda azotando árboles, hojas, ventanas y puertas a su alocado paso y también, arrasando con el cabello de una pobre chica que corría igual de apresurada que él avenida abajo, su silueta frágil avanzaba sin descanso casi sin mirar a su alrededor, muy concentrada en llegar a su destino.

* * *

Maldición! Una y mil veces maldición, pensaba una chica apoyada contra una muralla mientras revisaba su reloj. Las palabrotas no eran propias en su vocabulario, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en groserías en todos los idiomas posibles, cómo era posible que su amiga se retrasara? Por dios, si habían hecho todo para que no hubiera contratiempos, para que nada se saliera del plan y disfrutaran uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida con la emoción de jóvenes ansiosas como lo eran ellas, pero esto era ir mucho más lejos en los niveles de ansiedad que ella había experimentado alguna vez en su vida. Esto era una inyección de adrenalina directo a la vena, haciéndola sentir angustiada, transformando su pacífico carácter en una verdadera tormenta.

De pronto la luz apareció, casi divinamente en sus tempestuosos pensamientos, al ver a lo lejos un estilizado cuerpo femenino acercarse velozmente y detenerse a escasos centímetros de estrellarse contra ella y causar lo que sería, probablemente una catástrofe de proporciones.

-Oh por dios! Creo que voy a morir, que forma tan poco elegante de morir, sudada y roja como un tomate-esas fueron las primeras pronunciadas por el bólido humano y la única respuesta que recibió fueron las sonoras carcajadas que resonaron por toda la estación, alivianando el ambiente casi al instante.

-Tomoyo, en serio nunca pensé verte en este estado, ahora debería ser yo la que te tome una foto-nuestra conocida señorita de ojos violetas levantó la cabeza casi indignada, pero una sonrisa se fue colando lentamente en su rostro, dejando en el olvido su molestia.

-Sakura, no te rías de mí, esta será la primera y última vez, que pasa algo como esto, en serio no sé qué me pasó, olvidar las llaves del departamento no fue algo que tuviera presupuestado y salir sin dinero para un taxi, tampoco. Los deportes no son mi fuerte, ya lo sabes.

Una nueva risa se escapó de los labios de la señorita Kinomoto, contagiando a su amiga esta vez, ciertamente este había sido un suceso rarísimo, digno de recordar.

-Ya será mejor que nos vayamos o nos quedaremos abajo, las chicas partieron en el tren anterior, les dije que nos encontráramos en la estación y que si nos demorábamos mucho, ellas podían pasar a comprar la comida y en el departamento arreglábamos cuentas-resumió rápidamente la castaña con una sonrisa, ya volviendo a lucir ese semblante amigable que la caracterizaba, tomando algunos bolsos y avanzando hacia el tren que anunciaba su salida a Tokio.

-Quién lo diría, nuestra despistada Sakurita siendo la organizadora del viaje más importante de nuestras vidas y yo, Tomoyo Daidouji, olvidando algo a última hora, en serio este sí que parece el mundo al revés.

Luego de esta breve conversación, subieron al tren y acomodaron sus cosas, esperaban no experimentar ningún otro contratiempo, ya había sido demasiado por un día. Ahora empezaba una nueva etapa en sus vidas, llena de desafíos y cosas desconocidas. Ambas se habían convertidos en jóvenes lindas, llenas de expectativas, cada quién con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus temores y sueños ante esta nueva oportunidad que se les presentaba.

Sakura se acomodó mejor en su asiento y sonrío a su amiga Tomoyo, quién ya estaba totalmente absorta dibujando algo en su croquera. Nuestra simpática castaña de ojos verdes se puso los audífonos y se sumergió en una pegajosa canción. Mundo al revés o no, ella esperaba lo mejor de ese viaje y daría lo mejor de sí misma para que todo resultara bien, quizás que sorpresas vendrían para ellas en esta nueva aventura.

* * *

Hola, hola, hola otra vez! Es más que un gusto estar de vuelta, esto es algo nuevo para mi, nunca había escrito algo CCS, pero me pareció interesante intentarlo.

Qué será lo que viene para nuestras señoritas? Qué pasará en este viaje? Ya veremos (suena risa malula de fondo).

Esto es un experimento, que espero con sus críticas constructivas y mi imaginación, podamos llevar por buen camino, ustedes son tan participes de esta creación como yo y espero que este primer paso les haya gustado. (:

Muchas gracias por leer! Un abrazo grandote para cada uno de ustedes :3

Hasta la próxima,

Witch.


End file.
